Dreams do come true
by Miss Ginny Weasley
Summary: Then why are you looking over at the table he always sits at?" "Because he's there" Who's there? Who's looking? Read to find out. My first imprint story.


Dreams do come true.

"Kim come on! Kim hurry up! Kim I'm hungry!" My best friend Allison says and jumps up and down next to me.

"Ali relax. I'm on my way" I say as I put my books in my locker and then we start walking to the cafeteria. "You have to learn to calm down."

"Whatever. Have you seen Jared? We have this English project together but since he's been ill for two weeks I haven't been able to talk with him about it" Ali says.

"No I haven't seen him. Sorry. But I've heard that he is back" I say.

"You're serious? You haven't seen him? I thought you would've seen him. I mean since you love him" Ali says.

"He doesn't even know I exist. Why should I look for him? And I don't love him, I like him" I say.

"Okay. Then why are you looking over at the table he always sits at?" Ali asks.

"Because he's there" I say with a smile.

Ali turns and looks at the table too.

"Wow. He's grown. He wasn't that tall two weeks ago" she says. "Come on. I have to talk to him."

We pay for our food and make our way over to the table where Jared sits with his best friend Paul and some others.

"Hey Jared" Ali says.

"Hey Allison" Jared says and looks up at her.

"How are you?" Ali asks.

"I'm pretty good. How are you?" he answers.

"Pretty good" Ali says. "You know the project in English class? We have to work on it."

"Yeah, I know. Can we get together and work on it sometime?" he asks.

"Yeah. Sure" Ali says.

"Ali I'll go get a table before they are all taken" I say.

"Yeah, I'll be right there" Ali says.

Jared looks up at me and suddenly a big smile comes to his face.

"What's your name?" he asks me before I can walk away.

"Kim" I answer.

"Hi Kim. I'm Jared" he says. "You've got a beautiful name. It suits you since you are beautiful too."

I turn and look at Ali but she looks just as surprised as I feel.

"Hi Jared. Thank you" I say and turn back to him. "It was really nice meeting you but I have to go get a table before they are all gone."

"You can sit with us" he says without taking his eyes off of me.

"There's not enough chairs" I say counting the chairs.

"Actually Jake was just leaving so there's just enough chairs" he says.

"What? I'm not going anywhere" Jake says.

"Yes, you are!" Jared says and looks away from me for the first time, to glare at Jake.

"Okay, okay. I'm leaving. Chill man" Jake says as he stands up and walks away.

Ali and I look at each other but then we sit down and somehow I end up next to Jared.

"So uhm... Jared when can we get together to work on that project?" Ali asks, seeing how uncomfortable I am with Jared staring at me.

"Whenever. I'm not busy" he answers looking at her.

"So Kim..." Paul says. "Do you like school?"

I laugh at his question and so does he.

"Sorry. I couldn't come up with anything else" he says.

"It's cool" I say. "School's okay. Do you like it?"

"It's okay" he says still smiling. "Do you have a favorite subject?"

"I like art" I say. "Do you? I mean have a favorite subject."

"Not really" he says. "Are you good at drawing?"

"Not very" I answer.

"Oh please. Kim you are great at it" Ali says.

"No I'm not" I say getting shy, as usual.

"She's even better than Miss Mendez" Ali says to the guys.

I blush a deep red and look down at my food.

"That's you?" Jared asks. "I've heard rumors that there's a girl who can draw better than Miss Mendez. That's amazing!"

"I guess it's me" I say. "Tell me the rest of the rumor and I'll be sure."

"What?" Jared asks.

"The rest of the rumor. About why I'm better than Miss Mendez" I say and get tears in my eyes.

"Kim don't think about it" Ali says and puts her hand on my hand. "They don't know you. And they don't know the truth."

"It's too late" I say and get up and run out of the cafeteria, crying.

"KIM!!" Ali shouts after me.

But I don't listen, I just run. I want as far from here as possible.

I run without without looking around. I don't look up until I hear the horn of a car, and it's loud.

When I look up I realise that I'm in the middle of the road. And a car is on it's way, right towards me. But I can't move. The car is coming closer and closer. I'm paralyzed. I can't move! Oh my god! The car is only a few meters away now. I'm gonna die! In La Push. I haven't even seen the world yet. I don't wanna die!

In the middle of my freak out session someone pushes me out of the way and down on the ground but somehow I don't hit the ground, I hit the chest of this someone. When I look up I see that the chest, which is very muscular may I tell you, belongs to... Jared. We look into each others eyes for awhile, well until I can't see anything because of the tears in my eyes.

"Kim..."Jared says.

I don't answer, I just start crying and try to get off of him but he won't let me go.

He puts his arms around me and holds me to him, still laying on his back on the ground with me on top.

"It's okay sweetie. Everything's okay" he says quietly and rubs circles into my back.

"I'm sorry" I sob.

"Why?" he asks and looks into my eyes.

"I... I... I don't know" I answer and start sobbing even worse.

"Hey honey, calm down" he says and holds me closer.

"JARED!" somebody yells, and this somebody doesn't sound too happy.

But I don't care, this is probably the only time Jared will ever hold me like this.

"Hey, you're not crying anymore" Jared says and smiles at me.

"Jared! What the hell are you doing?" that somebody shouts.

Then somebody, probably the same, pulls me off of Jared and makes me stand up and all the happiness I had just started feeling just disappears.

In less than five seconds Jared is up on his feet, shaking with rage.

"Don't touch her!" he growls at the man I recognize as Sam Uley.

"Jared calm down" Sam says.

"Don't touch her Sam" he growls again.

Sam lets go of my arm.

"Jared you have to calm down. You'll hurt her" Sam says.

I feel my knees go weak and I fall down on them. How could I ever think he would like me? I mean why would he like me? I'm just like everybody else. I have the same dark brown hair that is almost black, the same dark eyes, the same russet skin. I'm just like everybody else.

I start crying once again.

"Kim!" Jared shouts and suddenly his arms are around me.

I hug him back. I have to know that he's here.

"Kim sweetie what's wrong?" he asks worriedly.

"I'm sorry" I say and get up and run away still with tears running down my face.

How can I be so stupid? He doesn't like me! Nobody likes me!

"Kim!" Jared says and takes my hand and spins me around to face him.

He spins me so fast so I stumble right into his chest. I can't look him in the eye so I look down on the ground.

"Please look at me Kim" he says.

I slowly look up at him.

"What did I do?" he asks.

"Kimmie!" Ali shouts.

"Please somebody make her go away" I mutter.

Jared chuckles.

"Not now Allison" he shouts.

"Oh... Sorry" she shouts back.

Jared and I both start laughing.

"Jared..." Sam says.

"Yes" Jared says and looks at him.

"You are free to tell her everything" Sam says. "She's your inprint."

"She is?" Jared asks.

"Yes" Sam says.

"And I can tell her everything?" Jared asks.

"Yes" Sam says. "But maybe you should take her somewhere else first. How about First Beach?"

"Yeah. Kim I have something to tell you. Will you ditch with me?" Jared asks.

"Uhm... Okay" I say.

"Great" Jared says. "Come on."

He takes my hand and leads me to his car and helps me in. Then he walks around the car and gets in on the drivers side and drives away.

* * *

We stop at First Beach.

"You know the old stories about our tribe. About how we are descended from wolves and that we have people who are like protectors for us, who protect us from the cold ones" he says.

"Yeah" I say. "I've heard them alot. I like the one about inprinting the most."

"Yeah. Inprinting is a... wonderful thing" he says and looks at me. "The truth is... all those stories are true."

"What?" I ask.

"They are all true. We have people who protect La Push from harm" he says. "And I'm one of them. I'm a werewolf."

I just look at him.

"And I inprinted on you" he says after awhile.

"Okay" I say.

"Are you okay with this?" he asks.

"Why wouldn't I be okay with some psycho person making fun of the old stories of my tribe?" I ask, not so nicely.

"What? No I'm not making fun of the old stories. I can prove it" he says.

"Okay. Then do that" I say.

Jared starts stripping right in front of me, and I know I should be mad at him for what he said and I should stop him but... come on, he looks damn fine with clothes on and then he starts taking his clothes off out of the blue. Who wouldn't look? Then he just stands there in his underwear. Just looking at me.

"You should take a few steps back. I might hurt you otherwise" he says.

I take a few steps back and wait. And suddenly he starts shaking and then he explodes into a gigantic... wolf. A grey wolf. The wolf takes a slow step towards me with it's head down to show me it won't hurt me.

After awhile I reach out my hand towards it and the wolf immediately puts its head in my hand.

"Jared?" I ask.

The wolf looks at me, showing me it's listening.

"I believe you" I say and smile.

The wolf, well Jared takes up his clothes in his mouth and runs into the nearby woods and after awhile human Jared comes out. He runs to me and lifts me up and spins around.

"I knew you'd believe me" he says and puts me down on the ground again.

"Well it's hard not to believe you when you are a gigantic wolf standing right in front of me" I answer.

Jared chuckles and then he shocks me by kissing me on the lips, but after awhile I kiss back, of course.

"Just so you know, you are bad influence on me. I've never ditched before" I say.

"Well you haven't now either. Sam told them I toke you home 'cause you didn't fell so good" he answers and kisses me again.

I kiss him back but then I break the kiss.

"How do you know Sam said that?" I ask.

"Wolf-thing" Jared answers and smiles.

I guess dreams really do come true.

* * *

**A/N: So this is... new. **

**Do you like it? **

**I like the end. **

**I only own Ali, the others belongs to... Her.**

**Tell me what you think. **

**I love reviews *hinthintnudgenudge* **

**Love **

**Miss Ginny Weasley**


End file.
